pumpkin pie & mexican dip
by itssupernaturall
Summary: It's raining. It's almost Thanksgiving. A five-year-old Blair runs into Chuck Bass during recess. "I know what you're doing for Thanksgiving; you're coming to my house."


Blair Waldorf made her way across the playground, trying hard to avoid the rain falling around her. Her hair was curled today and she refused to let the taunting rain make the perfect hair fall flat. Blair usually did nothing to her hair but comb it and stick a colorful headband in. Today was an exception—school was going to be out for a week in honor of Blair's favorite holiday, so her mother suggested that she dress up.

Even at five, Blair refused to look like a fool and run. If she ran, she could fall and hurt herself, and she would then be the laughing stalk of the whole world. Also, it would be impossible to help her mother prepare for the Thanksgiving dinner if she was instructed to elevate her ankle and watch movies in bed.

Instead, Blair held her chin up as she marched over to the covered part of the playground, where Chuck Bass stood everyday during recess. Blair didn't think he's ever even stepped foot onto the playground, which was crazy. Even though the playground was dirty and unsanitary, it was where Blair could play with her best friends Serena and Nate, while ignoring the other kids who constantly were trying to make conversation with her. Everyone wanted to be Blair Waldorf's friend, but Blair couldn't care less about being friends with annoying, disgusting, immature little kids.

Blair simply tolerated Serena because she was jealous of her, not that Blair would ever utter the words aloud. Nate was handsome and charming and Blair was going to marry him someday. Nate's best friend was Chuck Bass, for a reason Blair couldn't understand. Chuck didn't even play with Nate at recess! Blair and Serena played together every single day.

When Blair reached the covered area, Chuck Bass looked up from examining his nails and looked into her brown eyes. Chuck quickly decided Blair Waldorf was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had chocolate hair and deep brown eyes, with red lips and porcelain skin, a small, thin figure complete with dainty hands and perfectly manicured purple nails. She was completely and utterly gorgeous.

Chuck, not wanting to be caught staring at her, looked back at his nails with an unamused curve of his lips. Blair pouted a little at this-no one ignored Blair Waldorf. In fact, he should be bowing down and asking if he can be of service to her right about now.

Blair would not simply sit in silence while Chuck Bass continued to pretend she wasn't there, so she put on a flashing smile and decided to introduce herself to him.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," she said with confidence, holding out her hand to him.

Chuck looked up at her once again, this time a bored expression marking his features. As she studied his face, Blair realized he was handsome. She though he may even be more handsome than Nate. All of his features were sharp and pointed, his eyes the same deep brown as hers, his skin the same porcelain. She wondered why no one seemed to like him.

"I know," he told her, staring at her hand.

"You're supposed to shake it," she explains, "after you tell me your name."

Of course, everyone knows he's Chuck Bass, herself certainly no exception. Blair was simply annoyed that he was being stubborn and refusing the chance to talk to Blair Waldorf.

"You know who I am," Chuck taunts, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He watches as her face falls a little, and he can tell he's crushing her pride. He doesn't want to be responsible for making her sad-she's too beautiful. Sighing, he takes her small hand and says, "I'm Chuck Bass."

Confidence restored, Blair smirks and replies, "I know."

Blair pulled her hand away and smoothed her hair, explaining that she came in here to avoid the rain. Chuck laughs, pointing out that it's barely sprinkling.

Rolling her eyes, Blair says, "It's still rain, which is wet, which will ruin my hair."

Chuck looks at her hair for a long moment, before smirking and musing, "Your hair does look amazing today."

Blair commands herself not to blush. She simply smiles in response, and moves to sit down on the bench in front of the wall. After she was seated, they went back to not talking. He remained standing, leaning against the wall, as she sat with her legs crossed watching Nate and Serena play tag with some other kids from their class.

A few minutes later, Blair looks at Chuck again. She tries to think of something to ask him, some conversation to make. "What are you thankful for, Chuck Bass?"

Even though Chuck and Blair weren't in the same class, they both recognize the question from this morning, where all of the kindergarten teaches made their students answer it in their notebooks.

Chuck grins before answering, "The silence that you keep rudely interrupting."

Blair sticks out her bottom lip slightly, offended. "Is this why no one likes you? Because you're mean," she clarifies, uncrossing her legs and crossing her arms.

"People like me," Chuck quickly replies.

Blair smiles, proud she has offended him. "Like who?" she taunts, expecting him to have to think about his answer, and planning to laugh when he does.

"Nate," he replies automatically. Blair is going to interrupt and demand to know who else, when he continues, "You like me."

Blair widens her brown eyes in shock, and stands up from the bench. "I do not like you, Chuck Bass. You're mean and annoying and... and you have no friends. I can't like someone with no friends."

"I have friends," he insists, eyes frantic as he racks his brain for names he can throw out. He won't admit to her that she's right, because he believes that he could have friends if he wanted to have friends.

"Like who?" Blair teases, her eyes twinkling. "Your daddy?"

Chuck looks directly at her as she speaks the words, only before his face falls and he looks at the ground. He knows Nate must have told Blair how little Chuck's dad was around, how much Chuck's dad disliked his son, for the fact that Nate always spoke of it, wondering how it was possible for a father to hate his son.

Blair can see that Nate didn't lie when he spoke of Chuck's relationship with her father. Her and her daddy are so close, and she couldn't imagine what it would be like if he hated her. Instantly, she feels guilty.

She decides to change the topic, hoping she hasn't made him mad. She doesn't want him to be mad at her. "Chuck Bass, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Chuck doesn't look up from the ground as he raises his shoulders slightly and lowers them. He assumes he'll spend the day watching TV, while his dad works and avoids dinner.

"I know what you're doing," she decides with confidence. "You're coming to my house. I'm sure my daddy and mom won't mind one extra person." She offers him a small smile as his gaze returns to hers.

Chuck shakes his head without any hesitation. "I can't."

"Why not?" Blair demands, feeling the sting of rejection. When Chuck doesn't answer, she pleads, "Come over. My daddy and I make the best pumpkin pie ever, you'll love it."

"I hate pie."

"You'll love this one," she insists. She gives him her best puppy-dog expression, wondering if she can guilt him into joining her for Thanksgiving dinner.

Chuck wants to go, but he's sure his dad will disapprove. He tells Blair this, but she simply scoffs in response. "You're Chuck Bass, aren't you? Don't you love breaking the rules?"

Blair knows she has made this into a challenge for him, and knows he won't decline her offer now. She watches as his solid expression softens, and smiles as he agrees to dinner. "I want two slices of pie," he demands with a smirk.

"Fine. It's settled, then," she says, proud. She holds out her hand again, urging them to shake on this deal. He does, but right as he grabs her hand, the teachers blow the whistle that signals recess is over.

Reluctantly, she drops his hand and smooths her hair down again. "I'll see you Thursday," she says with a nod.

"I'll bring dip. I can make a mad Mexican dip," he teases, and she shrugs.

"I'll be the judge of that." With that, Blair spins in a little circle before skipping of to rejoin Serena. Nate is walking towards Chuck, and Blair smiles at him as he walks by her.

Blair can't keep the smile off her face; she thinks she has a crush on Chuck Bass. She starts to rethink if Nate Archibald will be the one she marries, after all.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving y'all! I hope you enjoyed this little o/s! I typed it on my phone in about twenty minutes, so ignore any typos please. When Blair was talking about the kids she didn't like, I was tempted to make her call them peasants, so. Please review, it would make me happy? Oh, and Ed Westwick will show up at your dinner table tonight if you do. ;)**


End file.
